elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Long Live the King
|type = Main Quest |creatures = |dlc = Orsinium }} Long Live the King is a quest available in . It is the final quest in the plug-in's series of main quests. It is given by Chief Bazrag at the end of "Blood on a King's Hands." Background Chief Bazrag wants to honor the memory of Kurog with a traditional Orc requiem for the dead. He believes such a ceremony will help heal the wounds Kurog inflicted on Orsinium and the clans. Quick walkthrough #Gather Your Allies for the Funeral #*Deliver an invitation to Bizra and Bumnog #*Deliver an invitation to Eveli Sharp-Arrow #*Deliver an invitation to Mulzah #*Deliver an invitation to Priest Uugus #*Deliver an invitation to Talviah Aliaria (If saved during "The King's Gambit") #*Deliver an invitation to Ulsha #Go to the King's Cornerclub #Get King Kurog's Favorite Ale #*Talk to Roxanne and deliver an invitation to her #Go to the Castle Overlook #Talk to Chief Bazrag #*Listen to Bazrag's Speech #Participate in the Funeral #*Light the Funeral Pyres #Talk to King Bazrag Back at Scarp Keep Walkthrough King Kurog has died at the hands of the Vestige. He had died a traitor to all of his subjects, and more than that, his friends, yet Chief Bazrag decides that there must be a funeral for him. Bazrag wishes to honor the memory of the Kurog he once knew, and speaks with the Vestige over doing so in Scarp Keep. "This last favor is of a more personal nature. I want to give Kurog a proper funeral, to honor him for the warrior and leader he was and not the crazed despot he turned out to be." :You really want to pay tribute to Kurog? "I do. Kurog was my friend once. And he was a great Orc before his ambition got the better of him. Besides, the people need to know the whole truth, the good as well as the bad. A traditional Orc requiem is just what we need to get past this." ::What do you need me to do? "Take these notes and deliver them. Everyone should be somewhere in the city. Make them listen to you. Get them to attend Kurog's funeral. Meanwhile, I'll make sure everything is prepared for the ceremony." :::I'll deliver the letters. "On your way back, after you've delivered the letters, stop by the King's Cornerclub. Speak to the barkeep and get a bottle of Kurog's favorite ale. It's foul stuff, but he loved it. We'll use it to drink to his memory at the service." Chief Bazrag may then be questioned for more information: ::::Are you happy with the rebuilt Orsinium? "Happy? What an odd question. To tell you the truth, I never thought I'd live to see the city rise again. But I've been wrong before. You're a good example of that. If you're asking if I'm proud of what Kurog created, then yes, I guess I am." :::::Are you worried that without a king the city might make a tempting target? "The thought has crossed my mind. At least under Kurog, as part of the Daggerfall Covenant, we were considered strong. We had allies. That's something I need to think about. I used to dismiss Kurog and his deals with our enemies. Now I'm not so sure." ::::::Are you thinking of withdrawing from the alliance? "Emeric's agreement was with Kurog, not the clan chiefs. We need to discuss our options and make a decision, hopefully before the next siege camp sets up outside our walls." ::::Who am I delivering the letters to? "Mostly to people you know. People who helped to stop Kurog and the Vosh Rakh. There are also a few friends of mine. We trained together long ago, but they recently returned to Wrothgar. I want them to see what happened here." :::::How will I recognize these friends of yours? "There's Bizra, who rarely removes her war paint. She'll tell you to tusk off, but give her the letter anyway. The other one, he's a unique character. Has a code of honor all his own. If Bizra's here, he won't be far from her side." ::::Why hold a special funeral for a king who tried to murder you? "The chiefs and I discussed this. We think it's better to remember Kurog for who he was rather than vilify him as a tyrant. We honor the Orc I knew as a friend, not the one I fought with as a rival and an enemy." :::::I didn't think that you and Kurog ever liked each other. "We fought side-by-side long ago. When he left Wrothgar to become a mercenary, I went with him. It was a glorious time! But I had responsibilities to return to. When next I saw my friend, he was making his own challenge to become chief of his clan." ::::::Then how did Kurog become king? "Kurog struck a deal with High King Emeric. Agreed to support the Breton ruler in Ranser's War in exchange for the return of Wrothgar. That's when he declared himself king. Some of us were furious with him, but his actions saved countless lives." The Vestige must then hand out letters to those involved with the late Kurog gro-Bagrakh. ;Bizra: "Tusk off! I've got no time for beggars or dishonest traders and I'm in the mood to throw someone into the river. So walk away before we find out if you can swim." :Chief Bazrag sent me to find you and your friend. "Oh really? I was certain the old bastard had forgotten his battle companions. In our day we cut a bloody path across Elsweyr and High Rock! Buy why'd Bazrag send you, I wonder?" ::He wanted me to deliver this letter. "A letter? For me? My companion should be along at any moment. Wait until he finds out Bazrag is a chief now. A chief with his own private messenger. He'll plop a brick!" ;Bumnog: "Well I'll be a harpy's uncle! I never expected to see you here." "Are you a sight for sore eyes! What brings you to the arse end of Malacath's wasteland? No, you don't have to answer that. I can guess why you're here. This is just the kind of place that attracts people like you. You can't help yourself." :You're Chief Bazrag's old friend? "Well, I don't know 'Chief' Bazrag, but Bazrag the Butcher? Him and me go way back! We were all part of Gaspard's , the best mercenary company to ever fight its way across Hammerfell and Elsweyr. But you don't want to hear old war stories." ::Chief Bazrag asked me to deliver this letter. "Let me see that. Interesting. So Bazrag wants to give Kurog a traditional Orsimer requiem, does he? I heard that the king was dead. I guess this confirms it. But I'll be a harpy's hairdresser if I can figure out how you're involved in all this." :::Chief Bazrag and I stopped Kurog. "I suppose the job of king-slayer pays well. You could have sent word. Me and my crew haven't exactly been turning away offers with a stick, you know." ::::I was kind of busy. "You couldn't take a moment to send a message to old friends? Yeah, well, maybe Bazrag can set us up with work after the funeral. I'll have to ask him about that. I hope they're going to have food at this thing." ;Eveli Sharp-Arrow "The high priestess used to study here. Read her books. Write her sermons. Now she's gone, and it feels like I've got a hole the size of Elden Root right in the middle of my chest." :You're taking Solgra's death kind of hard. "Damn right! We won, but the high priestess died. That's awful and it makes me so angry! It just isn't fair! But you obviously came here for another reason. Sorry I got so emotional. What's up?" ::Chief Bazrag wanted me to give this to you. "A letter? Isn't that how all this trouble started in the first place? But I guess I might as well see this through to the end. And you'll be there, right? Me and you, once more into the breach. Hopefully without anyone trying to kill us this time." ;Mulzah "I don't think you should be here. I don't want any more trouble. I heard the king was dead and I'm sure you had something to do with it, so leave us out of it." :Chief Bazrag asked me to give you this. "No. I don't want anything. Not from you. Not from Chief Bazrag. I just want me and my father to be left alone." ::Please. At least take a look at the letter. "You just won't take no for an answer. Oh all right. Let me see that. A funeral? For the king? And the chief wants me to attend? That's... I'd be honored. I wonder if I have time to get a nice dress?" ;Priest Uugus "I'm going to miss this place. The temple has become a more somber place since the death of the high priestess. Solgra was a good woman. She cared about our people and hoped to spread Trinimac's word. I know she also considered you to be her friend." :Are you going somewhere? "The temple is going to be rededicated to Malacath now that King Kurog and the forge-mother are gone. It's a shame, but I can't blame the clan chiefs. Not after what the Vosh Rakh did." ::Chief Bazrag asked me to give you this. "What's this? A funeral? For Kurog? I'd be honored to represent Solgra and the temple at this solemn event. Not because I have any love for the mad king, but because I see Bazrag's wisdom. The city needs to heal. I'll do what I can to help with that." ;Talviah Aliara "I'm glad you're here. Saves me the trouble of finding you. Before I return to the Summerset Isles, I wanted to thank you for not killing me back at the Vosh Rakh temple. I appreciate that. I think I would have found death to be very boring." :Not everyone survived. "The high priestess was an inspiration. Her legacy will live on, in our memories and in the memories of everyone in Orsinium. As hard as it is to accept, the simple truth is that you can't save everyone. You just have to try." ::Before you go, Chief Bazrag wanted me to give you this. "What's this? A funeral? And I'm invited? Splendid! That will give me a chance to say my farewells to everyone all at the same time. Still, a funeral for that mad despot? I hope Chief Bazrag knows what he's doing." ;Ulsha "I'm glad to see that life still courses through your body. I'd be extremely out of sorts if you turned up dead. And I heard what happened. You have my thanks for keeping Chief Bazrag safe. I'd be even more upset if my husband had died." :Where were you while we were trying to stop Kurog? "Not everyone has the luxury to run off on an adventure whenever the mood takes them. I had the Fharun survivors to deal with. They had to be gathered up and given shelter after the attack on our stronghold." ::Chief Bazrag asked me to deliver this to you. "A letter? How intriguing! What does it say? My husband plans to hold a funeral for Kurog? I suppose that makes sense. They were good friends once, before Kurog put that tight crown upon his head. I'll join Bazrag as soon as I can." ;Go to the King's Cornerclub After all letters of invitation have been delivered, the Vestige must travel to the King's Cornerclub, the late Kurog's favorite tavern, located east of the Rime Hammer Forge. There, they must acquire Kurog's favorite ale, delivered by Roxanne. "No sad faces. Not in here. This was Kurog's happy place, and that's how it's going to stay! To Kurog! To Orsinium! May the city always remember the kind and gentle king who cared for his people. Everything else... that was his mother's fault." :I need a bottle of Kurog's favorite ale. For his funeral. "A funeral? No one tells me anything. I came to this wretched land because of Kurog. He set me up with this tavern and I'll always be grateful to him for that. You want the ale? Let's make a deal." ::What kind of deal? "I'll give you a bottle of Kurog's favorite ale. I'll give you a whole damn barrel of the stuff! But only if you let me attend his funeral. I want to honor him. Say goodbye. Let me do that and I'll make sure you have plenty of the ale he loved." :::Consider it done. "Thank you. I'll have the ale delivered to the keep. And I'll see you at the funeral. It'll be one last party for the king." ;Go to the Castle Overlook The Vestige had acquired Kurog's favorite ale and had notified all of the appropriate people of the funeral. The final destination of their quest would be the Castle Overlook of Scarp Keep, where the funeral would be held. The Castle Overlook is reachable from the main hall of Scarp Keep, to the left of doors of the throne room. ;The Funeral Chief Bazrag: "Old friends, I'm glad to see you. This... is very important to me." Bumnog: "I'm just sorry I missed all the action. It looks like you could've used another hand or two." Bizra: "Bumnog and hands. I think it's an obsession." "Thank you for gathering everyone. It's important that they're all here to see what happens next." :What does happen next? "We proceed with the funeral. The ceremony is as much about Kurog and the others as it is about the future of the city. Of the Orsimer people. Everyone will want to be here for this." ::It sounds like you've come to a decision. "Don't worry. I'm not planning anything as audacious as Kurog. Everyone in the city has a choice to make, but it will be peaceful. Nothing will be forced upon them. No more harm will come to the Orsimer. You have my word on that." :::Remember that you said that. Too many people died because of this. "I can't forget, even if I wanted to. But we need to move forward. Now please, we should begin the ceremony. There will be things I ask you to do during the requiem. Listen to what I say and act accordingly." "Today tests our resolve. We have lost friends, allies. And the one responsible for all this, we've gathered to honor him." "Some of you question the wisdom of that, but we need to see the Orsimer in a new light. We need to respect and honor each other. That starts today!" "Even a good Orc can fall prey to ill-conceived notions. We need to bury the past with the king and look to the future." "Outsider, step forward. Your help has been invaluable and I want you to be a part of this. Please, light the first torch." The Vestige must then lit the two torches of the funeral in order. ;Forge-Mother Alga "We ignite these fires to remember Kurog's true goal―unity for the Orsimer people." "Instead, we have clans without chiefs, a city without a king. We will support these people, guide them." "We must look to tomorrow. Outsider, light the second torch. It will burn away the past and guide us to the future." ;High Priestess Solgra "Remember the Kurog who was. Strong, confident. A king who cared about his people. We will carry on that legacy, offering help but never forcing it upon anyone." "Much to my regret, the clan chiefs have asked me to take on the mantle of king of the Orsimer. To this request, I have cautiously agreed." "We cannot be seen as weak and leaderless to the rest of the world. I shall uphold Kurog's dream but I will avoid his ambition. We shall stand together as the new Orsinium!" ;The Hall in Scarp Keep After the funeral, the Vestige's allies and friends gather in the main hall of Scarp Keep to celebrate Bazrag's coronation as the King of the Orsimer. Multiple parties will mingle with each other, and the Vestige may interact with them, giving closure to their own individual stories. Rigurt the Brash, Raynor and Kireth Vanos, and Alinon the Alchemist may surprisingly join the celebration, the two former once their respective quests have been completed. ;Ulsha, Bizra and Bumnog Ulsha: "I'm glad you're here. How long has it been?" Bumnog: "Too long, that's for sure. But we can't all be shield-wife to a king!" ;Talviah Aliaria and Flies-In-Wind Talviah Aliaria: "Will you return to Black Marsh, my friend? Or do you have another destination in mind?" Flies-In-Wind: "As long as it's not here, I'll go wherever the current takes me." ;Priest Uugus, Alinon the Alchemist and Rigurt the Brash Rigurt the Brash: "Does priest appreciate Rigurt's gift? It's filled with the finest Nord spices and... well, you probably don't want to know about the 'and.'" Priest Uugus: "Are you sure this is safe to eat? I'm not sure I even know what this is." ;King Bazrag and Eveli Sharp-Arrow Eveli Sharp-Arrow: "Thanks for the offer, but I... I can't. Not after everything that's happened." King Bazrag: "I understand. Thank you for everything you've done, little Elf. I shall miss you." "Your courage and resilience in the face of adversity do you honor, my friend. If not for you, the clan chiefs and I wouldn't be standing here. And I certainly wouldn't be king. Hmm, so this is all your fault, isn't it?" :Don't you enjoy being king? "I haven't been king long enough to form an opinion. I hope the crown isn't as heavy as Kurog made it look. You have a place here with the people of Orsinium, but as much as I'd like you to stay, I know there are others out there who need your help." ::What if I don't want to go? "Stay as long as you want, but as king I declare that your service to Orsinium has come to an end. If anyone else in Wrothgar still needs your help, then by all means you should provide it." :::What's next for you and Orsinium? "I need to continue to meet with the clan chiefs and reach out to other influential Orcs in the city. We have a government to forge and alliances to foster. There's a lot of work, but I think I finally understand what Kurog was trying to do." ::::I wish you well, King Bazrag. "And I you. Take this. It belonged to Kurog, but you earned it. I hope I can do as much for my people as you did for Orsinium. I will do my best to live up to the faith that you and the clan chiefs have seen in me." The quest ends at this point. However, after finishing with Kurog, the Vestige, if they had completed the quest "God of Schemes," may meet an old friend for the last time. ;Varen Aquilarios ''"Greetings, Vestige. Though, I can hardly call you that anymore, can I? Let us say, Meridia's Champion, the Hero of Coldharbour, the Savior of Tamriel." :Varen? But, I saw you die! "So you did. And I have gone on to the next great adventure." ::Why have you returned? "I bring you a warning, Champion. Oblivion stirs. Great and terrible machinations have begun. Once again, Tamriel is in danger. You have a part to play in the events to come." :::What events? "A great war is coming. A war between the forces of Oblivion. The Daedric Princes are choosing sides. The great deceiver, the sower of discord, and the patron of darkness plot a great deception." ::::What must I do? "Be ready. Watch for signs. The war shall begin when the gates of Sotha Sil's lost city are re-opened. So the scrolls portend. So shall it be." :::::Will you help me? "I cannot aid you in the coming battle. My time in this world is at an end. I must take my place in the Immortal Plane. Farewell, old friend. We will not speak again." :::::Wait! I don't understand! ;Lyris Titanborn ;Sai Sahan The events of would then have their chronological continuation in the next chapter of : . Reward *Regalia of the Orsimer King *73–302 Journal Category:Orsinium: Main Quests